Escape
by xXMoment4LifeXx
Summary: Clare is sick of her parents fighting but what happens when she invites Eli over to comfort her? This is my first fanfic. Please consider reading it. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction. lol this is my first fanfic so bare(sp?) with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU LYING _BASTARD!_"

"YOU CRAZY _BITCH!_"

_Crash!_

_Bam!_

Clare listened as her parent's arguing have gotten worse and worse every day. _'Why can't they just talk things out and grow up?'_ She thought while trying to focus on her English paper.

It was 9:49 on a Sunday night and she has writer's block and her mom and dad fighting wasn't helping Clare at all. _'I guess they didn't take my essay into consideration.'_ While looking around her room for a distraction, Clare's eyes traveled to the nightstand beside her bed looking at the headphones Eli had gave her the previous week. She smiled at the thought of him. "Eli," Clare whispered. She likes the way her spine tingles all the way down to her toes at the way his name sounds as it rolls off her lips.

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

He attached himself to her every thought. From the way he flashes her his smug smirk every time he makes a sarcastic comment to the way he manages to crawl under her skin and make her blood rush to her cheeks...

_Ping!_

Speak of the Devil.

Clare lazily stumbled out of her bed and shambled over to the laptop resting on her small desk.

_**Eli-gold49:**__ Hey Blue Eyes._

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed then cute nickname Eli gave her.

Clare looked at the clock...

10:41 p.m.

'_Wow time flies by fast' _She thought as she remembered Eli's greeting.

_**Clare-e23: **__Hey, what are you doing up this late?_

_**Eli-gold49: **__I could ask you the same but...I'm thinking about you ;)_

Clare felt her face flush as she read his comment. She didn't know how to respond.

_**Clare-e23:**__ Oh. :]_

'_Smooth,' _She thought feeling foolish.

_**Eli-gold49:**__You didn't answer my question._

_**Clare-e23: **__You didn't ask one._

_**Eli-gold49: **__Well then... What are you doing up this late Ms. Edwards? Isn't it way past your bed time?_

_**Clare-e23: **__Very funny Elijah..._

_**Eli-gold49:**__You still didn't answer my question._

_**Clare-e23:**__ *Sigh*..._

_**Eli-gold49:**__ Is it the parents?_

_**Clare-e23: **__Yeah._

_**Eli-gold49:**__ Do you want to talk about it?_

_**Clare-e23:**__ ..._

_**Eli-gold49: **__Do you want me to come over?_

As if on cue, her dad slammed the front door as he left and he mother entered Clare's room and said, "Ummm, Clare? I'm going to stay at a friend's house for the night to blow of some steam. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine mom." Clare replied simply.

"Okay then see you in the morning...I love you."

"I love you too."

With that her mother left the house. Clare turned back to her glowing laptop.

_**Clare-e23: **__Ummm, sure. My parents just left._

_**Eli-gold49: **__Alright, I'll be there in 10._

_-Eli-gold49 has signed off-_

* * *

**Should I update? Should I stop? Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot ! You guys are really nice so here you go !**

* * *

Clare sat at her computer desk still in shock of the previous virtual conversation. _'Elijah Goldsworthy is really coming to my house!'_ She look at her alarm clock noticing that Eli will be here in 5 minutes. So, she quickly stood up and dashed around her bedroom to make it look presentable.

_Tap._

She froze.

_Tap._

Clare walked slowly to her window after contemplating on where the irritating sound is coming from.

When she looked down she seen Eli looking up at her with that sexy signature smirk on his face and small pebbles in his hand.

He climbed up the tall tree by her window and she helped him in.

"You know Eli, you could've just knocked on the front door." She said smiling to herself.

"Way to kill my mood Clare." Eli responded sarcastically. She loves the way he says her name. She loves the way his forest green eyes bore into hers as his kissable lips move. She lo- Wait. _Loves?_ She barely knows him. Although it felt as if she known him her whole life. He probably won't-

"Earth to Clare!" Eli interrupted her thoughts as he waved his hand in her face. "I know I'm _very _good-looking but it's _really_ rude to stare." He chuckled as she blushed. _'You have no idea.' _She thought to herself.

He actually _did_ look good. He was wearing a buttoned down black shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. His skinny jeans were all black. He had on some all black Converses and his guitar pic chain around his neck.

Eli had a confused look on his beautiful face. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, I-I..uh," Clare stammered. _'OH MY GOSH! WHY AM I STUTTERING? SPIT IT OUT!'_ She mentally scolded herself. "Yeah, I-I'm fine it's just...n-nevermind." She said looking down at her slippers.

Eli's warm finger gently lifted up her chin forcing her to look at him. Their eyes lock automatically. And Clare found her self slowly leaning closer to him, and he did the same.

She closed her eyes getting ready to kiss him. There lips were inches... centimeters... millimeters away...

_Boom!_

Clare jumped back as she hear the front door slam and rushed to her window. Her dad was home. "_Shit."_ She muttered to herself.

"I guess I'll be heading back to Morty now." Eli whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her hand.

"Bye Eli." Clare said sadly as he made his way out the window and down the tree.

Clare toddled over to her bed thinking bout how she almost _kissed_ Eli.

She plopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter I'm working on making them longer so, the REVIEW button is calling your name lolxz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a severe case of writer's block**.** I don't really like this chapter. But, I hope you enjoy it**.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Clare woke up to the sound of her aggravating alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m. So she got up, _literally _rolled out the bed and hopped in the shower.

She got out, got dressed and all that good stuff.

Clare unwillingly traveled down the stairs and walked in the kitchen for some breakfast. As she approached the refrigerator, she spotted a note:

_Good morning Clare,_

_Sorry I'm not here like I said I would be but your father wanted to come home drunk last night. He decided to take time off from all these 'distractions' around the house so he will be back on Sunday next week. So I chose to take a break also. I'll be back Saturday night. I trust you to be home alone for a week. There is money on the mantle in case of an emergency. Be good._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Clare sighed at the note._ 'They're always leaving me dumbfounded.'_ She thought as she grabbed an orange, cut it and rushed out the door on her way to Degrassi.

When she arrived, something caught her eye.

It was Eli leaning against Morty looking at her with his dark green eyes filled with desire.

Not realizing it, Clare was just standing in the middle of the parking lot looking like an idiot. When she came to her senses, she stated walking towards Eli praying that he wouldn't say anything about her staring.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Edwards?" He smirked while her face stared to feel hot.

"No Eli, you just take my breath away!" Clare said trying to sound as sarcastic as she possibly could even though it was the truth.

"Why Clare, I'm flattered!" Eli said putting his hand on his chest playing along. "So, what happened last night after I left?"

She signed heavily, "Well, I actually have no idea. I went straight to sleep after you left, but I don't think it went well because my mom left a note on the refrigerator telling me they both needed a week off from the hell hole we call 'home.' So now I have no choice but to deal with it, alone as al-"

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

"Ugh, I don't even wanna go to school any more." Clare huffed.

"So, do wanna take a day off and go on a drive with Morty and I?" Eli questioned.

"I guess so..."

"Great! Hop in." He said as he opened the passenger door for Clare.

'_This will be interesting' _Clare thought as she got into the hearse.

Eli jogged over to the drivers side, slid in, started the car and drove off of Degrassi's parking lot.

* * *

**Making chapters longer is harder than I though. Please Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare's POV**

"Wow"

"What?"

"Three times in less than 24 hours I've caught you staring at me."

My cheeks started to burn.

"You really must be into me if you-"

"What? Wait, No!" I chocked out. _'Denial' _a voice in my head screamed. I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks get 20 shades darker.

"Woah, calm down Ginger." Eli snickered. You could just ell his ego was getting bigger.

Ugh, he drives me crazy and doesn't have a clue. I start looking out the window so Eli can't catch me staring like and idiot, _again_.

We started passing trees and he was driving for what seemed like hours and my eye lids we feeling heavy...

"Clare... Claaaaare wake up!"

"Hmmm.. What?" I slurred.

"Get up, we're taking a hike." Eli smirked.

"A hike?" I pouted. He chuckled.

"Yes now come on." He hopped out of Morty and walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Ugh, do we have to?" I whined.

"Yess," Eli mocked, "so lets go." He grabbed my hand, I blushed. and he pulled me into the woods.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as we passed what seemed like millions of trees.

He let go of my hand and spun around quickly. I stopped and my cheeks got hot when I realized how close we were. Eli started leaning in painfully slowly. My heart started racing so fast that I thought it would fly out my chest. His lips were almost..there.. and...

He moved passed my mouth to my ear. I was SO mad until he kissed my neck an huskily said, "Almost. Be patient and It'll be worth it. So, close your eyes."

I stopped breathing. He looked at me and smirked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Eli grabbed and pulled me along with him.

The more we walked, the more impatient I got, but just my luck Eli let go of my hand and whispered, "We're here."

I open my eyes and gasped at the beautiful scene before me(1). The first thing I saw was a waterfall surrounded by trees, rocks, plants and a pond. The view was absolutely breath taking and it looked like a place you only find in your dreams. It smelled so fresh. The water was clear blue and looked so clean like you could just drink out of it. The plants were so green and healthy. You even saw a rainbow right in front of the waterfall.

"Eli, how did you find this place?" I asked still amazed with the scenery in front of me.

"I went on a drive just to clear my mind and got curious when I was down here. I decided to take a hike and I thought it was very peaceful. I come all the way out here to think about things and sometimes to write." He explained.

When I turned around, I was greeted with is amazingly green eyes. Right then I don't know what came over me but I started leaning in towards him praying that we would kiss. And I found him doing the same.

* * *

(1)Go to my page to see the link of the inspiration !

At least 5 reviews=Update


	5. Chapter 5

It's about time!

With no interruptions, we finally kissed! It felt like the kiss someone would wait their whole life for, or a kiss you only see in movies. All i know right now is that it felt amazing.

His lips were slowly moving over mine and Eli placed his hands on my waist while mine were resting on his chest. I slowly moved my hands up his toned chest and up into his lusious dark chocolate hair and he pulled me closer. This was the perfect moment...

Stupid lungs, I need air.

I broke the kiss, inhaled loudly, and looked into his eyes. Damn those things, I always get lost in them.

Some common sense came over me after what seemed like hours of staring in Eli's eyes, taking this all in. I was light headed and I noticed the position we were in. It felt...right.

"S-so... where do we stand now?" I asked completely out of breath.

He smirked. "Hmmm," then he looked around. "by a waterfall?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Eli. Am I your...girlfriend?" I asked

"Well I don't know..." He said leaning in to kiss me again.(1)

This time his warm tongue grazed over my bottom lip. I have no experience what so ever in kissing so I let my instincts just take over and I parted my lips and his tongue hungrily pushed past them.

I melted when he explored my mouth and played with my tongue.

Sadly, he broke the kiss this time and said, "What time do you have to be home?"

Dang it. my parents would be worried sick- Wait they decided to leave me looking dumb at home by myself for the rest of the week. "Who cares my parents aren't home anyway."

"Okay perfect, let me take you somewhere else." Without a reply, Eli pulled me through the woods back to Morty.

* * *

"Eli," I said sitting in Morty.

"Yes Cl-aa-re?" He practically sang stretching my name.

"You never answered my question."

"... What question?"

Wow. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Am I your girlfriend?"

"Do you wanna be?"

"Umm.. well, kinda..." YES! SAY _YES!_ "Yeah."

"Okay then, is that a suitable answer, _girlfriend_?"

I blushed and he smirked.

"Yes,_ boyfriend_."

"Well sinc-" His phone vibrated he pulled it out. "Here it's Adam, answer it please I'm driving."

"Hello?"

"_Clare? oh wow that explains it. You guys ditched and left me at school. Wonderful_." Adam said sarcastically.

"...Sorry?"

"_Well now you HAVE to make it up to me. I'll think of something later but I kinda need Eli's help right now. Tell him to come to the Dot ASAP_!"

With that Adam hung up the phone.

I faced Eli and said "Adam wants you to meet him at the Dot ASAP."

Eli rolled his eyes and made a U-turn.

"This better be good," He mumbled.

* * *

When we got to the Dot, we spotted Adam sitting at a table in a nearby corner.

"It's about time!" He impatiently said.

Eli rolled his _beautiful_ green eyes. "Well, we're here now so what would you like?" He replied sounding irritated.

"Geez, I need help...girl advice..." The two boys' eyes wandered over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm thirsty, here." Adam handed me a five dollar bill.

"Well Mr. Rude-ness if you want me to leave just say so." I said snatching the money.

"Root beer pleeeease?" Adam sing-songed and batted his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes. "What about you Eli?"

He just shook his head and flashed me a smirk to die for.

I walked away from the table and ordered Adams root beer. While the waiter was getting it, I glanced back over to our table and noticed Adam blushing, and looking at something, or shall I say someone whose name is Fiona Coyne. She was sitting on the opposite side of the restaurant doing something on her laptop.

All of a sudden I remembered that embarrassing crush on her twin Declan...But after all that died down we hung out a few times and she turns out to be a really cool, down to Earth person. Not some arrogant rich kid like most people think.

Awe! Adam likes Fiona!

* * *

**Well this Longer than any of my chapters... I tried... Sorry for taking forever... I don't like this chapter all like that so let me know what _you_ think !**

**(1) You see how I did that ? Lol.**


End file.
